overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor
Emperor is a job class that hailed originally from the New World. However, other people can be recognized as Emperor even without possessing the class. Background Based on how history regarded about Emperors in the New World, they are described as competent and capable of ruling through means like fear. Though their ways may be consequential for some as life had gotten worse for adventurers in the Baharuth Empire after the ascension of their new Emperor.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers In the Empire, some conference rooms from the VIP''Overlord Volume 10 Chapter 3: The Baharuth Empire'' or Ministry of Magic are reserved for Emperors to access. The grand banquets are hosted by Emperors. The Empire can imposed special taxes on nobles who opposed the Emperor and drained them of their money. If they refused to pay up, they would be would be charged with treason. In the end, the only difference was tightening the noose on their necks or killing them for expressing a wrong idea. Their nation's Magic Ministry was what past Emperors invest the most efforts in.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 2: Butterfly Entangled in a Spider's Web While so, it was noted individuals like Jircniv were born and raised as a candidate to be the next in line for the throne and ascend the rank of Emperor to lead a nation.Overlord Volume 13 Intermission In the Empire, they typically received a high level of education from family members and other close associates like Fluder Paradyne since their youth as tutors. Furthermore, they carefully practiced and cultivate the image of being Emperor through rehearsals. For Jircniv, the most important thing he learn to do as an Emperor was to understand the thoughts of one's opponent and to lower their defenses. It would be difficult to glean information from someone who was filled with suspicion. However, by building trust and goodwill, one could slowly peel away the layers of guardedness surrounding them, until they were laid bare before oneself. Such deceptions would be hidden behind a fake persona.Overlord Volume 09 Prologue According to Jircniv, if a person who stood above all others could not make a striking impression on everyone, it would cause unease among those who followed him. There are also different title variants to Emperor. For instance, title of the "Bloody Emperor" had come from the river of blood that had flowed when Jircniv came to power. The kind of Emperor that was renowned for staining his hands with blood.Overlord Volume 03 Intermission It was directed towards those who opposed him. An Emperor who placed themselves above others needed to adopt an appropriately superior, regal attitude. They couldn't afford to show signs of weaknesses in the face of one's subjects and enemies. Not only that, but it is the duty of every Emperor in the Empire to sire and nurture the next generation Emperor as their successor.Syosetsu Blog Post: September 27th 2012 On the other hand, Pavel Baraja thought titles like Demon Emperor is only well-deserved if such person have command over large number of demi-humans and the terrifying disturbance they have caused.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: The Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth Known Emperors * Dragon Emperor (In Name Only) * Jaldabaoth (In Name Only) * Jircniv Rune Farlord El Nix * Pe Riyuro Known Classes * Emperor * High Emperor Abilities and Powers Being in a position of Emperor can bring fear to many of their subjects, but sometimes awed by others who think differently towards them. In this case, Jircniv was feared by the aristocrats while respected by the citizens. Though the title Emperor may varied for some, they are potentially capable of purging high-ranking people beneath them in power regardless of their social standing or class. A prime example of the Emperor's authority was stripping away an aristocrat's wealth and revoking their nobility status. For the good of their citizens, they can even go as far as to push reforms if necessary to help in strengthening the nation. At the same time, Emperors could permit commoners the chance of being able to rise in status.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 1: Invitation to Death The notoriety of an Emperor's tyrannical power extends to a neighboring country as the Re-Estize Kingdom to harbor hostility and fear towards people like Jircniv and Jaldabaoth. Within the Empire, Emperors are prone to any kinds of threats like assassination. As a result, they usually surround themselves with bodyguards that are deemed as powerful servants to have for security and protection. If rumors spread about someone's assassination attempt on the Emperor's life came to light, it can be assured that such person will be eradicated. An Emperor that ruled the nation command overwhelming military force to the point where no opposing noble can successfully overthrew him and are met with death. The only ones who don't oppose the Emperor's rule were those who pledged their allegiance to the Emperor from the bottom of their hearts, and thus it ended with the complete centralization of power in that highest position. Jaldabaoth was no exception to it while leading the Demi-Human Alliance. With charisma, they are known to make high-level pronouncements.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 1: A War of Words Nonetheless, Emperors can appoint various roles and tasks like Commander to talented people they see fit for carrying out the job.Overlord Volume 13 Chapter 4: The Siege If they don't do their job properly, the Emperor would demote or even removed them from power.Overlord First Half Chapter 53: Invaders Part 1 Along the way, Emperors possessed a minimum degree of intelligence and had several trustworthy ministers who were tasked with assisting them on the job.Overlord Volume 07 Chapter 4: A Handful of Hope They can even hand out imperial decrees in the form of parchments to their followers. Under an Emperor's order, within such written content in the parchments allows and empower the bearer to go ahead and act with their full authority. Trivia * Warrior Takemikazuchi named his weapon after the term "Emperor."Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest * Ainz Ooal Gown is looking for someone who can teach him in the ways of being an Emperor.Overlord Volume 04 Chapter 4: Dawn of Despair * For centuries, Dragon Emperor was badly remembered by Brightness Dragon Lord and Elder Coffin Dragon Lord due its heavy involvement with players.Overlord Bonus Volume Chapter 4: The Beyonders * Jircniv was considered to be the most talented Emperor of all times in the Baharuth Empire.Overlord Volume 06 Intermission * It is made apparent that Jircniv had been in the position of Emperor for as long as since the age of eleven or twelve while purging nobles and not a single bit of the Empire's national power drop. * According to Pavel Baraja, there is a demi-human with the epithet "Beast Emperor." * Headhunter Rabbit compared Ainz Ooal Gown to be the equivalent of the Bloody Emperor in terms of overall ability. * In the Re-Estize Kingdom, members of the Six Great Nobles referred to Jircniv of the Empire as the "False Emperor."Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 2: Preparations for the Battle References }} Category:Terminology Category:Job Classes